Gwen
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Summary inside. R&R. :D
1. Chapter 1 : Prolouge

Title – Gwen

Summery – Two hundred years before Buffy becomes the slayer there is a seventeen year old girl who must fight vampires even though she is not a slayer. She never knew she would remain seventeen forever.

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

Chapter 1 – Prologue

XXX

A small village in Great Brittan a young teen age girl is fighting for her life to save her family from vampires. She is no slayer, not a chosen one and must defend people from the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness that are set out to harm her family.

Gwenavere set out to fight the vampires and to kill what ever stood in her way. Her family was in danger the night she made her decision and has ever since then been fighting vampire and destroying all that is evil.

XXX

"Mother, mother," A young girl said walking into her mothers room late one night. She had long dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was seventeen, she did not need to work. She was a noble woman and was presumed to be like most women of that time, an idiot. Gwen was not at all the girl who looked like a fighter she never acted like a boy and always looked like a girl. She had no choice in the matter but to act normal. She pretended to be a normal dim witted teenage girl who only cared about how she looked.

Gwen was other wise a normal girl until one night late September. She was in her room sleeping when she hard a scream from down the hall. The screams continued and she did the first thing that came to her mind. She looked under her bed and pulled out a stake. She always wore a cross necklace just incase and she opened the door to her room. She saw a man a few feet away. His face was different she knew he was a vampire so she opened the door and he turned to see her and he lunged at her neck but she used the stake and killed him. She heard more screams and ran to help but by the time she got there everyone was dead. Her family was not there that night so they were safe for now. When her parents got home that night they were in shock and despair. Gwen stayed up in her room and pretended she did not know anything and from then on she fought in secrecy the vampires that attacked the people she cared about.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Angel

Title – Gwen

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 2 – Angel

XXX

Gwen had been fighting vampires for a month now but she never imagined one like this. She woke up in the middle of the night. She was waken up by a scream she recognized to be her mothers voice and then she heard her father scream she ran down the stairs to find her parents dead along with the rest of her family. She broke down in tears. Then she saw someone in the shadows. She held the stake up and the man walked out to reveal his vampire face.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing with something as dangerous as that?" He asked smiling and taking a step towards her. She stood up and took a step back.

"Who are you?" She said through her tears. Holding the stake up higher and looking into his eyes.

"I am Angelus," He said taking another step towards her and she took another step back.

"You killed my family," She said still crying.

"Yes I did and I will kill you as well," He said still smiling. He had blood dripping from the side of his mouth and it made him even more frightening.

"Not if I kill you first," She said as he attacked her and then bit her. He decided not to let her die because he thought she could be a good asset for him, so he turned her into a vampire. She fed and Killed with him for years until they created Drusilla. She helped him kill her family and drive her crazy. After she became part of the team she created Spike and the four of them were unstoppable. Then Gwen fed off a boy around sixteen and his family cursed her with a soul and she left Angelus and the others to be alone. She never fed off a human since and lived in secrecy until 1996 when Buffy became the slayer.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Buffy

Title – Gwen

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 3 – Buffy

XXX

Gwen was living in California for sometime. She had been staying in an old abandoned mansion south of L.A. She worked the night shift at a bar and never got enough of the drunks that came in. It was hysterical to watch them she made enough money to get by and was able to afford some things that she wanted like a computer to keep an up date on the mysterious activity caused by the hell mouths and vampires. It was not until 1997 did she come to the aid of the slayer. She moved to Sunnydale California to help. She revealed herself one night when she was walking and saw a girl fighting a vampire. She assumed it was the slayer but did not want to risk it so she jumped in to help.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked when she killed the vamp that attacked the girl.

"Yes I'm fine," The girl said rubbing her forehead.

"Good," Gwen said walking away. Then the girl called her back.

"Who are you?" The girl asked standing up as Gwen turned around.

"My name is Gwen," She said shaking the girls' hand.

"I'm Buffy and you did not have to help me I could have handled it," She said and Gwen just let out a small laugh.

"I knew but even a slayer needs help sometimes," Gwen said turning around to walk away the Buffy stopped her again.

"How do you know who I am?" Buffy asked her.

"I know," Gwen said and then she disappeared into the night.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Into the Hellmouth

Title – Gwen

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 4 – Into the Hellmouth

XXX

Gwen went around helping Buffy whenever it was needed. Otherwise she kept in secret. One night something went terribly wrong. Vampires were attacking everywhere and Buffy cold not stop then she did what she knew had to be done. Gwen went to Buffy and they made a plan to go into the Hellmouth. Buffy introduce her to the gang and then decided to introduce her to Angel because he would be helping as well.

XXX

"Buffy, hi," Angel said when they met later at the bronze. Gwen was coming around ten so they waited.

"Gwen over here," Buffy motioned for Gwen to come over and when she saw Angel she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why is he here?" Gwen asked

"This is Angel," Buffy said

"I know who he is, why is he with you?" She asked

"Gwen, is that you?" Angel asked

"Been a long time Angelus, what A hundred fifty years or so?" She asked

"Yeah, how have you been?" He asked

"Getting better, so you have a soul now?" She asked

"Yep, I see that you have no trouble getting back in the game," Angel said smiling

"Well, At least I am on the right side," She said smiling

"I'm on Buffy's side too," Angel said Buffy just stood there in shock she did not know that Gwen was a vampire or that she knew Angel.

"You two know each other" Buffy asked

"He sired me," Gwen said strait out.

"Small world," Buffy said smiling.

"Well the past is past, lets get to business," Angel said

"Yeah," Gwen said starting to soften up as they talked about the plan and decided that it would go down the next night.

XXX

"Ready?" asked Buffy as they opened the Hellmouth and entered. It was the middle of the day and Gwen had a little surprise about what was going to happen.

They opened the Hellmouth quietly and Buffy and the Gang along with Gwen and Angel entered. It was full of Vampires and they had to stop them from getting out. Then they attacked. They were loosing really bad and decided to finally retreat. One of the vampires accidentally caused an explosion that caused the Hellmouth to be revealed above ground unless it was sealed. Everyone ran out but they could not seal it from the outside.

"Go," Gwen said as they all ran out she and Angel were holding the Hellmouth open and only one of them could make it out.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Choices

Title – Gwen

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 5 – Choices

XXX

Only one of them could make it out and Angel refused to leave.

"Angel, go, I have to do this," Gwen said

"No I am not leaving without you," Angel said

"We both can't make it out of here," She protested

"Yes we can," Angel argued.

"Just go, I'll be fine," She said trying to get him to leave. The others were already out and they could not help. It was up to Angel and Gwen they had choices to make, both stay, Angle stays, Gwen stays or they both try to get out. Right then the gang returned trying to get them to leave.

"Angel go," Gwen said

"Not with out you, Gwen I love you, I always have I can't let you go again," He said smiling.

"You won't I will always be there, now go," She said as he considered leaving then stoppe3d.

"No," He said

"Angel come on, Gwen," Buffy yelled.

"Angel go," Gwen said as the sun started to pore in through the roof and the Hellmouth started to fully open.

"Goodbye," Angel said as he stepped out at the last moment as the Gang looked back they saw Gwen stand pushing the door closed and then she burst into flames from the sunlight and the door closed as the Hellmouth sank back into the earth and Gwen was gone.

"GWEN!" Angel yelled as the Hellmouth disappeared.

"Angel, are you gonna be alright?" Buffy asked

"Yeah," Angel said as he looked into the air and smiled. Right then the entire gang looked yup to where the roof used to be, they were standing in the shade when they saw Gwen appear in the sky. She looked like she did when Angel sired her and she was happy. She waved goodbye and disappeared as Angel looked to where she was smiled and whispered" Goodbye Gwen," And then they all walked out happy it was over. For now.

XXX

THE END

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


End file.
